Chris's Misery
by Jessie Halliwel
Summary: Demons always go straight for the Charmed Ones and end up getting killed for it. What if there was another way to beat them through a certain son from the future?
1. Chris's Misery

(This is just another Chris story that popped into my head from watching the episode 'Brian Drain'. If you haven't noticed, Chris is my favorite character. This story takes place right after 'Prince Charmed'. I don't own anything to do with Charmed: Characters, original story line, etc.)

Golden Gate Bridge – Night

Chris sat on the bridge hours after his father had orbed out following their talk. It made Chris feel a bit better that Leo had said he trusted Chris. Even if Leo was the last person Chris wanted to have on his side, Chris needed to know someone still cared about him somewhat. Ever since he came to the past all his family had done was doubt him, snub him, and, Chris now believed, hate him. He couldn't very well blame them. He hadn't exactly been trustworthy since he stepped foot in the manor. But, everything he did he thought was for the better. He'd never intentionally do anything to bring harm to his family and he wished that they knew that. But, for them to actually believe him without Piper blowing him up would be for Chris to tell them the truth and Chris would rather be blown away bit by bit by his mother than do that.

Scoffing at his own behavior, Chris pulled his jacket tighter around himself, the temperature dropping. He hated the way he sounded sometimes; even in his own head. He was twenty-two years old for the love of god. He supposed it was time he stopped whining about how he didn't have a family anymore and that he was alone. Except for Bianca, he'd been alone in the future. What was so different about the past? Chris knew what it was. In this time his family was alive and walking around. Chris remembered the first time he'd seen his mom again. He just wanted to break down and tell her how much he missed her. But, she didn't know who he was and she probably wouldn't believe him even if he could tell her. Take earlier when Wyatt was taken and the family had turned on Chris. Even though she hadn't yelled at him, Chris knew Piper had been furious when he told her that Wyatt was going to be evil in the future. It had hurt Chris that Piper wouldn't except the fact that her eldest son was evil, yet accused Chris of being evil all the time. And when his mother said that she never wanted to see him again, that just about broke Chris's heart and he'd barely held back his tears until he orbed away.

So many times Chris just wanted to give up and spill everything. Being alone was something Chris was used to. But, fighting alone wasn't easy. No matter how many times he told his family that Wyatt was seriously in danger, they didn't seem to take it seriously. Leo was the only one that realized the gravity of the situation, but spent his time trying to lay the blame on Chris. It seemed every time Chris went back to P3 he was taking pills for some kind of new headache. The Charmed Ones always told him to chill out and take it easy. That was easy for them to say. Who was the one looking up all the spells? Chris. Who was the one orbing through half the underworld searching for information on who was going to turn Wyatt? Chris. Who was the one doing all the work and being stressed 24/7? Chris. He barely had a moment to himself anymore. Yeah, the sisters teased him for being neurotic. But, once your life becomes fighting everyday to stop your evil brother, then going to the past to save him, your every thought pretty much becomes about doing what you have to do. Everything was about Wyatt, in the future or past.

'_**It makes you mad, Chris**._'

Chris spun around, looking for the source of the voice, but saw no one was there but him.

"I'm starting to loose it," Chris mumbled to himself as he checked again to make sure nothing was on the bridge.

Glancing at his watch, Chris rolled his eyes. The one chance he had to get a good sleep and he sits on a bridge until three in the morning. Rubbing his tired eyes, Chris orbed back to P3, just hoping that Piper wouldn't kick him out of there to.

Once Chris's orbs were gone, a demon shimmered in where Chris had been sitting. She smiled, able to taste Chris's depression on the tip of her tongue even if he was gone. It was only a matter of time before she had what she wanted. Her plan was already in action.

"Now here comes the fun part," the demon laughed before shimmering out.


	2. Selene's Plan

Kitchen – Morning

Phoebe and Paige orbed in, the smell of coffee filling their noses immediately.

"The coffee's already made. I totally miss home," Paige said, feeling homesick again.

"Good. Piper's up," Phoebe said, walking over to the coffee pop and pouring both her and Paige cups.

Paige sat down at the kitchen table as Phoebe added sugar and cream to the steaming morning drinks. She stared straight ahead, thinking about yesterday's events and how everything had gone down.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Phoebe asked, obviously in a good mood as she set Paige's cup of coffee down in front of her.

"I don't know what's so good about it," Paige sighed, not sounding like she really knew Phoebe was there.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows as she sat down across from Paige. Oh, she had seen this one coming.

"Is this about Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"I just think we might have been a little too hard on him," Paige said, feeling bad.

"He lied to us, Paige. I don't like this either, but it's just not easy to trust Chris when he's doing stuff behind our backs all the time," Phoebe said, knowing how Paige felt, but trying to be the voice of sanity between the two of them.

"Maybe you're right." Paige rubbed her forehead in aggravation.

Suddenly, a small thud up above turned the sisters' gaze upward.

"Can't the demons wait until after I've finished my coffee to attack?" Paige growled, putting her cup down.

"If only demons were that kind," Phoebe said, reaching out for Paige's hand.

Paige routinely took Phoebe's outstretched hand and orbed the both of them to the attic.

Attic – Morning

Chris flipped through the Book of Shadows, as usual, looking up information for demons he could vanquish without the Charmed Ones' help. Just because they didn't trust him to protect Wyatt didn't mean Chris was going to stop trying to save his brother. He was Wyatt's family to. Actually, he was Wyatt's only family in the future. So, technically it was up to him what happened to his brother.

The familiar sound of orbing came to Chris's ears immediately and he looked up, watching Paige's blue orbs form into the middle and youngest sisters. They were poised, expecting a demon.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked, more surprised than mad that he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked, walking towards him.

Chris shut the Book, having already memorized the spells he'd been looking at.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get some spells for vanquishing demons. I shouldn't have come," Chris said, giving as much of an apology as he was ever going to get the chance to.

Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other, seeing the guilt in Chris's eyes for orbing into the manor.

"No, Chris, it's okay. You don't have to…" Phoebe started to say, but Chris cut her off.

"Please don't tell Piper," Chris begged. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to have anything else against him.

Chris quickly orbed, not bothering to stick around and have his aunts grill him for coming there after what he had done to them yesterday.

"Chris, wait," Paige called after him, attempting to grab his orb trail, but not succeeding.

"Did he just say he was demon hunting?" Phoebe asked as she made her way over to the Book of Shadows.

"Yeah," Paige said, still a little taken aback by the way Chris had acted around them.

"Without us? Is he nuts? He could get himself killed. I'm angry at him, but I don't want him dead," Phoebe said and flipped through the Book, trying to find which page Chris had been on before they'd orbed in.

"Phoebe, it's going to take you forever to figure out what Chris was doing," Paige said, putting a hand on the Book to stop her sister.

"We'll see about that," Phoebe said before making up a spell. "_Pages turn so I will not tire, show me now what Chris desires_."

The pages of the Book flipped as if a gust of wind had come from nowhere and stopped on a page before turning to another and another and another.

"How many demons is Chris vanquishing?" Paige counted six demons so far, and the pages were still moving.

"Hey, you guys. What's going on?" Piper asked, entering the attic.

Phoebe and Paige gasped, startled at the sudden sound of their sister's voice. Phoebe slapped her arms over the Book of Shadows to stop its pages from flipping anymore.

"Okay, what are you two up to? And what's going on with the Book?" Piper asked, hoping it wasn't a demon problem.

"Nothing. Why would you think we're up to anything?" Phoebe chuckled nervously.

"You're looking through the Book for starters. And I know how you guys are. You're up to something," Piper said, glancing at the Book of Shadows as she neared it to see what Phoebe was hiding.

"We were just seeing what Chris was doing," Paige told Piper and Phoebe slapped her in the arm.

"You weren't supposed to tell her that," Phoebe hissed as Piper's eyes narrowed.

"Chris was here? What was he doing here?" Piper asked, her voice noticeably deeper and angrier than it had been five seconds ago.

"He just needed some spells from the Book. And that's why we were looking at what he was. I think he's going after demons on his own. We have to follow him and help him before he gets into some trouble that he can't get out of."

"Why would I help him after the way he manipulated us?" Piper asked Phoebe, mad her sister still trusted Chris.

"Piper, he could die," Paige said, not believing Piper wouldn't even hear her and Phoebe out.

"He'll be fine. If he's smart enough to trick us for months, then he's smart enough to know not to go running into danger."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," a new voice cut into the conversation.

The Charmed Ones turned as one and their eyes landed on the intruder. The demon that had been stalking Chris on the bridge leaned against the door frame, smirking at the sisters. Even though she looked completely human, none of the sisters were fooled.

"What do you want?" Phoebe demanded as Piper raised her hands to blow the demon up.

"Nothing much. I'm just curious to know what it's like in a day of the famous Charmed Ones," the demon said ever so sweetly.

"Yeah, right," Paige scoffed. "What do you really want?"

"You have two seconds," Piper said threateningly, hands still out in front of her.

"My, you people are pushy." The demon shook her head disapprovingly.

"Last time, lady. What do you want with us?" Piper growled, her fingers just itching to blow up something.

"Why do you automatically assume this is about you?" the demon laughed, very amused with these women.

And the demon just shimmered away. Phoebe and Paige shot each other very baffled looks as Piper dropped her hands, tired of trying to figure anything out.

"Is it just me, or was she too nice to be a demon who wanted to kill us?" Paige broke the silence.

Underworld – Morning

The demon walked to her throne and sat down. Sensing that his mistress had returned, an ugly little lizard like demon shimmered to her side and bowed.

"Selene, everything went well, did it not, my queen?" the lizard demon asked, kissing Selene's hand adoringly.

"It went as I had hoped. The Charmed Ones have turned on their whitelighter. Well, the eldest sister has at least. And I doubt the other sisters will betray her trust just to help him. So, that means he's open to me without their interference," Selene said, grinning at how well her plans were running.

"May I ask you, my queen, why the whitelighter? Why not just go after the Charmed Ones?" the lizard demon wondered.

Selene glared at him, her eyes turning red as fire. The lizard demon whimpered and cowered away from Selene.

"You're just as foolish as the witches. I'm not surprised. Most demons think they can beat the Charmed Ones so easily. But, I have a better plan that won't get me killed before I even get started. While the Charmed Ones may have their problems, there are three of them. So, if one doubts herself the others just talk her out of it so the can vanquish the demon coming after them. But, then there's their whitelighter. I couldn't have picked a more perfect time to get to him. He's knows no one in the past besides the Charmed Ones, they've pushed him away, and he's now completely alone. I can sense how abandoned he feels and what better way to make someone trust you than coming to them when they're emotionally wounded?"

"You want him to trust you?" the lizard demon asked, now very fascinated by what his queen was thinking.

"Yes, Loz," Selene said, brushing a hand under the lizard demon's chin. "Once I have him on my side, the Charmed Ones can do nothing to stop me."

"Is he that powerful?" Loz gasped.

"Dear, you have no idea the power that boy possesses. He makes the Charmed Ones powers look like child's play." Selene chuckled, eager to get her hands on Chris. "I think it's about time I talk to young Christopher face to face."


	3. Trust Me

P3 – Afternoon

Chris sat at the desk in the backroom of P3, going over information for the next demon he was going to vanquish. He'd done two vanquishes since he'd left the manor and was on a roll, intending to keep it that way. Even though he'd certainly like it, maybe Chris didn't need the sisters' help in finding the evil that got to Wyatt. Chris did about ten vanquishes a day back in the future. So, maybe he would just have to do that in the past as well. Besides, it was a whole lot easier to just get the vanquishes over with than spend two days trying to push the sisters to do one vanquish.

Though, doing it all by himself did have its consequences. Chris glanced at his shoulder where he had been hit with an energy ball. It had stopped bleeding and he'd bandaged it. But, it still stung like hell. In Chris's opinion, that was all his father was good for. Chris wouldn't mind being healed right now. But, he'd had worse injuries before and survived without his father's magical touch. So, if he had to, he would parade the sticking wound around just to keep his pride. He wouldn't go crying to Daddy to heal him. For years, Chris had been able to take care of himself.

'**_You shouldn't have to_**.'

Chris stiffened and scanned the room with his eyes. That was the second time he had heard that voice and was sure he wasn't just hearing things. Someone was in his head.

"Who are you?" Chris asked to the empty room.

'**_I'm someone who you can talk to_**.'

"Sorry. I don't like to talk much," Chris sneered.

'**_That's not true. You used to talk to your grandfather all the time before he died_**.'

"How do you know that?" Chris asked, not liking the idea of this voice knowing things about him.

'**_Chris, I know so much about you. I know what you think, what you feel, and what you want_**.'

"What I want?" Chris questioned, not understanding.

'**_You are allowed to want, Chris. Everything doesn't always have to be about Wyatt. It's wrong. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your needs for your brother_**.'

"What do you care? For all I know, you want Wyatt," Chris said, suddenly very suspicious of the voice if it was after his brother.

'**_There you go again. Wyatt isn't important to me, Chris. You are_**.'

"Me?"

'**_Yes, you. I understand your suffering and I want to help you_**.'

His suffering? Though Chris could pretend that she was talking about his shoulder, he knew what she meant. So, she really was in his mind and heart. Chris all of a sudden felt tainted. Wyatt had pulled something like this and invaded his mind once. Chris could never get over that; someone knowing his every thought and every feeling. It nearly drove him insane. Chris didn't want to go through that again.

"Get out of my head and whatever else parts of my body you're in," Chris growled.

'**_You don't have to be on guard with me, Chris. Just trust me_**.'

"Trust you," Chris laughed coolly. "I don't even know who you are."

'**_You want to see me?_**'

Chris got to his feet when Selene shimmered in beside him. He backed away from her now that he knew she was a demon. Selene just smiled at his cautiousness.

"After being in your mind for some time, it's nice to finally see what you look like. I must say, I'm not disappointed," Selene said, looking over the witch/whitelighter.

"Who are you?" Chris asked, his eyes narrow.

"My name is Selene."

"You're a demon. Why shouldn't I vanquish you?"

Selene watched Chris snatch up a vial filled with a vanquishing potion off of the desk. She smiled once again, liking how defensive he was. Still, his resistance might bring up some problems for her later on.

"You don't want to hurt me, Chris," Selene said in a soft, desirable voice as she moved closer to him.

"Oh, I don't?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"No, dear." Selene held up her hand, causing the vial magically to fly out of Chris's hand and into hers. "You don't."

Seeing as he didn't have another potion, Chris threw up his hand to use his telekinesis on her. But Selene caught his wrist, anticipating his move.

"I understand why you feel that you have to be so distrustful of me. You do it with everybody, Chris. You think it's better to not feel than feel pain."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Chris said through gritted teeth as he snatched his wrist out of her grasp.

"You're afraid of me because I know the truth about you. But, you don't have to fear me. Just let me help you," Selene said, placing a hand on Chris's cheek.

Chris backed out of her touch, moving away until his back hit the wall behind him. Selene grinned on the inside, seeing she had him cornered physically and emotionally.

"What do you really want from me?" Chris asked as Selene closed in on him again, giving him not space.

Selene's face softened as she glanced at the vial still in her hand. Feeling that her plan would work, she reached down and took Chris's hand. Placing the vial on his palm and closing his fingers around it, Selene looked up into Chris's suspicious, and slightly confused, eyes.

"I want you to trust me," Selene said, sliding her hand up so that it rested over Chris's. "Just trust me, Chris. And that's all I'll ask you to do."


	4. The Plan Begins

P3 – Night

Selene sat on the armrest of the couch, looking down at Chris, who she had finally convinced to lay down and rest. Selene had used some of her powers, unknown by Chris, to get him to confide in her sooner. She didn't think she had much time for her plan to work before the Charmed Ones found out about it and tried to stop her. But, if she succeeded in getting to Chris's heart before the Charmed Ones found her, then they'd never be able to do anything to stop her. So, Selene had to work faster than she thought.

Selene reached down a hand and put it on Chris's forehead. She was just about to start putting the second part of her plan into action when Chris's hand closed around her wrist and snatched her hand away from his skin.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, opening his eyes to glare at her.

Selene cursed in her mind, having thought Chris was asleep already. She was hoping he would be in a slumber for this. No matter. She'd fix that problem

"Relax. I'm just helping you unwind little," Selene said kindly, trying to keep him calm before she lost him already.

Chris stared at her with narrow eyes, not exactly believing her. But, the emotional hold Selene had over him was successful and kept him from being too guarded.

"I should really get back to protecting Wyatt," Chris said, moving to get up.

"We talked about this. Wyatt isn't important right now," Selene said, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to lie back down. "We're focusing on you."

"But, I have to…"

"Shhh," Selene shushed him as she ran a soothing hand over his hair. "Now, close your eyes."

Chris hesitated, still unsure of why he was trusting Selene. She was a demon after all. Chris had worked side by side with many demons in the future. But, trusting one was never something he'd done.

"It's okay, Chris. Just trust me. I just want to help you."

Chris took a deep breath, finally giving in. Selene smiled when Chris shut his eyes.

"Good. Now, Chris, I need you to listen to me. Just listen to the sound of my voice," Selene instructed, continuing to stroke the young's man hair.

When Selene felt Chris completely let go and listen to her at last, she knew she had what she wanted. It was time to truly get down to business.

"That's it, Chris. Trust me," Selene commanded, dropping the maternal tone she had used to trick Chris.

Selene placed her hand on Chris forehead once again and concentrated. Red lights surrounded her hand and flowed into Chris's head. Chris moaned and winced at the invasion.

"Let me in, Chris. You're tired of fighting. I can feel that you are. Don't resist me," Selene said, focusing harder.

Chris squirmed on the couch, struggling to get away from Selene's hand as the red lights going into his head multiplied. He could feel Selene trying to break through the barrier he had around his mind. He was using everything in him to hold it up. But, somehow Selene had weakened him by earning his trust.

"I can release your pain, Chris. Just let me in," Selene said through gritted teeth, straining her powers. She was so close.

At last, she sensed the wall stopping her shatter and she was in. Chris struggles lessoned as Selene used her powers to calm him. A few minutes later and Selene was able to wrap Chris's mind in a cocoon of peace.

"Loz," Selene called for her servant.

The demon shimmered in, bowing to his queen.

"Everything is running smoothly, I hope?" Selene asked him with a look that told him not to give her bad news.

Loz licked his lips nervously with his snake tongue and took a step away from Selene.

"Uh, yes, my queen. The Charmed Ones have no idea of your plans yet. But, the middle and youngest sister are worried about the young whitelighter. They might come looking for him. Is that a problem?" Loz stuttered, shaking with fear of being punished.

Selene just stared at him coolly for a moment before turning back to Chris as if Loz hadn't even spoken.

"Let them look for him. They'll most likely figure him to be demon hunting. By the time they discover the truth, I'll have Chris on my side. It's perfect."

Selene shimmered out of P3 and to her lair in the underworld, Chris disappearing with her as well. Loz took one last look around him before shimmer after her.


	5. A World Too Unreal

(Whenever the bold writing is on that means we're in Chris's mind. Just wanted you guys to know.)

**Manor – Morning**

**Chris moaned, waking from his slumber. Blinking green eyes open, Chris squinted against the sun shining into the room and blinding him. He groaned at the annoying light and shielded his eyes with his hand. Remembering suddenly that there were no windows in the backroom of P3 where he slept, realization hit Chris. Chris rolled over and sat up immediately. Chris gaped when he saw where he was exactly. He was sleeping in what should have been Phoebe's room. But, it was decorated far from Phoebe's style. There were two book cases on one wall, both packed with books of different sizes. By another wall was a table and chair. The table was covered with notebooks and things to write with, like pencils and markers. And the bed was currently on had navy blue sheets along with a black comforter. The rest of the room was pretty much bare.**

**Taking in something else, Chris jumped to his feet and hurried across the room. The windows had bars on them and Chris tested their strength by pulling on them. They weren't coming off any time soon. Another thing Chris noticed was that ever inch of the walls were padded like some mental hospital. That was not a good sign. Just to be sure, Chris looked at the bed. Just great. There were cuffs on the bed, like in a mental hospital as well.**

"**What the hell is happening?" Chris mumbled, walking back over to the bed and sitting down.**

**He raked his fingers through his hair as he tried to make sense of things. Where had he been last? Why was he in Phoebe's room, if where he was could be called Phoebe's room? And if it was Phoebe's room, why did it look like a place for crazy people? Chris was just thankful he didn't wake in a straightjacket or something like that. He glanced down at his clothes. He was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a burgundy red shirt with holes cut in it so his thumbs could fit through them to keep the sleeves from rising on his arms. Frowning, Chris slid his thumbs out of the holes and pulled up one of the sleeves. Chris cursed at the sight of his arm. Up more than half of his arm were twenty scars, at least, that looked as if they had been made by a knife or something sharp. Chris was speechless, wondering how the scars could have possibly gotten there. He had many other scars from fights with demons, but none like this. And Chris was no cutter. So, what was going on? Chris yanked his sleeve down and put his thumbs back in the holes.**

"**Phoebe. Paige. Piper," Chris called, getting up again and moving to the door.**

**Chris tried the door and found it was locked. He twisted the doorknob, frustration filling him as he tried to open the door. Giving a huff of surrender, Chris released the knob and stepped back from the door. Calming himself, Chris focusing on orbing. Panic set in when nothing happened. He hadn't even seen one little blue orb. Spinning around, Chris waved his hand out at the books on the shelves. They didn't move an inch. His telekinesis wasn't working either. Where were his powers?**

"**Chris?"**

**Chris turned to the door again and saw a pair of eyes through a slot. Chris recognized the voice and the eyes instantly. They belonged to Piper.**

"**Thank god that it's you, Piper," Chris said, walking over to the door. "Hurry and let me out of here."**

"**Okay. Calm down," Piper said, shushing Chris. "I'll let you out in a quick second, honey."**

"**Honey?" Chris questioned, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise at the term of endearment.**

**The slot snapped shut and Chris could hear locks being undone on the other side of the door. The door then slowly opened and Piper entered the room, closing the door behind her. Chris went to open his mouth to speak, but came short and narrowed his eyes as he took in Piper's appearance. It was obvious that she had aged at least a few years. Her wardrobe wasn't quite as youthful and sassy as Chris remembered. She wore a long gray skirt and brown turtleneck sweater. What really had Chris's attention was her hair. It wasn't long anymore. She'd cut it to a cute little bob that you'd expect to see on Phoebe, not Piper.**

"**You cut your hair?" Chris asked, staring at her.**

**Piper smiled at him warmly, all anger for his manipulative ways gone. "Of course I did. I cut it two years ago. Don't you remember, Chris?"**

"**No," Chris dragged out hesitantly. "Piper, are you okay?"**

"**I'm perfectly fine," Piper chuckled, stepping up to Chris. "What I want to know is how you're feeling. You do still remember who I am, don't you, sweetie?"**

"**Did you just call me 'sweetie'?" Chris asked, not believing his ears.**

**Piper nodded, a concerned expression coming to her face. "You don't remember me?"**

"**Yeah, I remember you, Piper," Chris sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're one of the Charmed Ones and you're my charge."**

"**You don't remember what else I am?" Piper looked at him hopefully.**

"**What else do you want me to say?" Chris asked, shrugging his shoulders.**

**Chris stiffened when Piper reached up and caressed his cheek. "I'm your mother, Chris."  
**

**Shaken by the fact that she knew who he was, Chris backed away from Piper. He dropped onto the bed, his legs giving out. How did she find out? He thought he had been hiding it so well. No. This couldn't be real. Nothing was right. Chris had to be dreaming.**

"**Where are we?" Chris asked the first of many questions.**

"**The Manor," Piper answered, cautiously making her way over to him.**

"**Is this still Phoebe's room?" He waved a hand at the room.**

"**No. She moved out of here years ago. It's been your room for awhile."**

"**My room?" Chris gasped, his eyes widening when he took in what was supposedly his room.**

"**You forgot that to?" Piper asked as she tentatively touched his shoulder.**

"**I haven't forgotten anything," Chris snapped, causing her to snatch her hand away and take a step back. This movement of fear made Chris worry even more. Piper was never afraid of him.**

"**Just stay calm. Everything is okay, honey," Piper said in a gentle voice, holding out both hands in front of her.**

"**Everything is not okay, Piper. You're not okay," he said, pointing out Piper's appearance, as well as her behavior.**

**Piper dropped her hands and shook her head sadly as if something Chris said had upset her.**

"**You were doing so well, Chris. But, now you're forgetting things again."**

"**Piper, what are you talking about?" Chris groaned, this new and overly sweet Piper beginning to get on his nerves. It had to be a spell gone awry.**

**Before Piper could answer his question, the door opened again and two more people walked in. The first was a middle age man wearing a blue shirt with the nametag 'Dr. Carter' pinned on. He had a clipboard in his hands, writing something down as he glanced at Chris. Chris's gaze fell on the door when the second person came through it. Chris's heart nearly stopped when he saw the blond hair and piercing blue eyes that should have been on a child not even old enough to talk. Instead, Chris's brother stood there, once again taller than him and still as threatening as the last time Chris had seen him before he'd traveled to the past.**

"**Wyatt," Chris breathed the name, fear in his voice that hadn't been there before.**

"**Hey, Chris. How are you, little brother?" the older male greeted, coming to hug his brother.**

**Chris leapt off the bed and backed away from Wyatt, not letting the tyrant he'd been raised with anywhere near him.**

"**Stay away from me," Chris snarled through gritted teeth.**

"**Chris, it's Wyatt. Don't you remember him? He's your brother," Piper said.**

"**Chris, it's okay. Stay calm," Dr. Carter attempted to pacify him.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Chris snapped at the man.**

"**I'm just trying to help you," assured Dr. Carter.**

"**If you want to help, get him out of here," Chris said, aiming a finger at Wyatt.**

"**Come on, Chris. I've apologized a million times for what I did," Wyatt said, actually sounding hurt that Chris was frightened by the very sight of him, his blue eyes softening.**

"**You can apologize all you want, Wyatt. You're evil," Chris said, ending up backing into the bookcases as Wyatt kept trying to reach out to him.**

"**I'm not evil, Chris. I promise you that," Wyatt said, stopping a few feet from his younger brother.**

"**Chris," the doctor said to get his attention.**

**Chris glanced at him, still making sure to keep a close eye on Wyatt. His brother could strike at any moment. He loved to take Chris by surprise.**

"**Wyatt is not evil. Piper is your mother. Demons are not real. And you don't have powers," Dr. Carter said tiredly, having repeated the same words before.**

"**What?" Chris exclaimed, totally ignoring Piper and Wyatt as he charged over to Dr. Carter. "You don't know what you're talking about, buddy."**

"**He's right, Chris," Piper spoke up, rubbing Chris's back lovingly. "It's all in your mind. You've been like this for almost half your life. Dr. Carter is just trying to wipe out all these hallucinations you have."**

"**What hallucinations?" Chris scoffed, balling his hands into fists in building annoyance that no one was listening to him.**

"**The hallucinations you've been having ever since you claimed I was evil for hiring Dr. Carter to help you through this Chris. That's why you hate me so much," Wyatt explained, keeping his distance.**

**Piper gently wrapped her arms around Chris and embraced him in a way that Chris remembered his mother had before she died. Chris wished so hard that he could return the hug. But, that would obliterate any certainty that it was all a daydream instead of the opposite, as Dr. Carter and Wyatt had said. Also, Chris didn't know if he could hold Piper without bursting to tears. He could hardly hide the tears that were building in his eyes as Piper rested her head against his shoulder and whispered sorrowfully into his ear.**

"**I love you, Chris. Please, come out of these delusions."**

**Chris squeezed his eyes shut, unable to stop a single tear from rolling down his face. If this world wasn't real then why did it have to hurt so badly?**


	6. Where's Chris

Manor – Attic – Morning

"He's not answering," Piper sighed after calling, unknown to her, her future son for the hundredth time.

"Well, of course he isn't answering. I mean, he did seem kinda freaked at the idea of us telling you about him being here," Paige said as she copied down the name of every demon Chris had been checking out in the Book. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's scared of you."

"He isn't answering your calls either," Piper scoffed, feeling offended that Paige was making her out to be the bad guy.

"Scrying hasn't worked either," Phoebe said, swinging the crystal over a map. "Either he's in the underworld or, worse, dead."

"He's not dead, Phoebe," Piper said.

"He could be," he sister argued. "You've seen the demons he's hunting. Some of those would be hard for us to take out. Imagine what might happen to Chris."

"He'll be fine. The guy can take care of himself."

Phoebe only shook her and made a noise that meant she did not agree with the oldest Halliwell sister. Piper crossed her arms at the woman's reaction and walked over to the couch where Phoebe sat.

"What does that mean?" She mimicked the sound.

"Call me crazy. But, I have a feeling that the demon that shimmered in yesterday was looking for Chris. She didn't want us. And Leo is probably not who she wants either. Wyatt was fine when you checked on him a few minutes ago. Chris is the only one left that I can think of."

"But, why?" Paige asked. "Why Chris? He's just our whitelighter."

"No. He's half witch, like you. Remember? Have we even tried to find out what his powers might be?" Phoebe said, raising her left eyebrow in curiosity.

"I tried to weasel it out of him when you two moved out. But, he gave me nothing. I didn't push it since Bianca's death was still so fresh," Piper said.

"Maybe we should call Leo. He might be able to tell us something," Phoebe offered.

Piper nodded before turning her eyes to the ceiling. "Leo!"

Blue lights swirled down to form Leo Wyatt in front of her. His expression immediately showed his worry for the wife that was still not officially his ex yet.

"Are you okay? Demon attack?" He was prepared for anything.

"It's about Chris. We need to find him," Piper informed him.

Okay, Leo wasn't expecting that to come from her mouth. He'd seen the rage on her face the day Chris had left the manor once and for all after Piper had banned him from the place. If anything, Leo thought Piper might never speak of their future traveler again.

"Why do you want to find him?" Leo asked, glancing over at Phoebe as she continued to swing the scrying crystal.

"As you can see, scrying and calling for him haven't worked," Piper said, sarcasm in her tone.

"I get that. What I don't understand is why you're looking for him in the first place. You said you wanted nothing to do with him," Leo reminded her.

"Well, these two…" She pointed to her sisters. "…are worried about him. He won't answer our calls. Besides, Phoebe's convinced that a demon is after him."

"Hey! I said that the demon might be after him," Phoebe corrected with a frown.

"Why would you think that?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know," Phoebe huffed before she waved a hand at her body. "I've been having this feeling that something is wrong. And it keeps pointing me back to Chris. I'm not saying he's the one doing something bad. I'm saying that I think he's in danger."

"Well, as an empath you have a closer tie to your intuition and inner instincts. You should go with them instead of ignoring them," Leo said in that motivating way he always did.

"Thank you," Phoebe said, turning a satisfied look at Piper, who glared back.

"If we could just get the rest of our intuitions up and kicking, we might be able to find Chris," Paige said. She looked over the list of demons she'd written down. "Should we interrogate some demons?"

"Only if it comes to that," Piper told her. "Leo, are you able to sense him?"

Leo gave a prompt shake of his head. "I tried the instant I saw you scrying for him."

"It's almost like he's disappeared off the face of the planet," Phoebe huffed.

She threw down the crystal as Paige shut the Book of Shadows.

"Have you tried spells?" Leo asked.

"A few," Piper answered.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be found," Phoebe said as she stood up.

"Don't be ridiculous, Phoebe."

"Am I really being that ridiculous?" Phoebe scoffed and walked over to her sisters. "You guys didn't feel what I did the last couple of times we saw Chris. When you kicked him out, Piper, I felt hurt and betrayal like you wouldn't imagine. At first I thought it was normal feelings of betrayal until I felt a hint of actual affection for us. And when we caught him looking at the Book, Paige, he wanted nothing more that to get out of there. Besides, if he's telling us the truth about the future and Wyatt being evil, the boy probably knows how to stay hidden. I'm starting to think that if he doesn't want to be found then we're not going to find him."

"We can't give up, Pheebs. What if he's bleeding to death or got a darklighter arrow in his side somewhere? He could want our help, but is too weak to ask for it," Paige said.

"That's not saying we'd help him anyway," everyone heard Piper mumble.

It was Phoebe to scold her for it.

"Jeez, Piper!" Phoebe hissed and the anger in her eyes made Piper feel like the empath. "The guy is out there hunting demons to save your son in the future after you've already pretty much said you hated him and you're still refusing to help him? I know you're better than that!"

"Alright. We'll track his troublesome ass down and see if he's okay," Piper caved, exhaling in frustration.

"And you'll play nice," Phoebe added.

"I'll try," Piper said and forced a smile onto her lips.

"The question is how we're going to track him down," Paige said.

"Have you tried writing a stronger spell or looking up this demon that Phoebe thinks is after him?" Leo wondered.

"What's looking up the demon going to do?" Piper asked him.

"She might have already come after him. If so, then you've solved your problem. You find her, you find Chris."

Leo always had the answers, didn't he? That's why Piper loved him. Though, she'd never admit that to his face after their breakup, which still seemed all too real to her and Wyatt. She was just moving on from the heartbreak she'd suffered. She didn't want to return to those feelings any time soon.

"Paige, crack open that book again," Piper commanded, aiming a finger at the Book of Shadows.

"I'm off Book duty. My eyes hurt from so much reading."

"Phoebe," Piper switched to the next sister in line.

"On it, boss," Phoebe said with a salute as she crossed over to the Book and flipped the pages.

If Chris were there, he'd be able to find the page on memory alone. Then again, if Chris were there, they wouldn't need to be looking for him in the first place. As she searched the pages of the Book, Phoebe still had a nagging pull in her gut that Chris had been harmed somehow or the reason why he was missing was worse than any of them would have liked. While the young witch/whitelighter worked her nerves and could lie as easily as she breathed, Phoebe didn't want to see him get hurt. Despite Piper saying that she didn't want to see him again, Phoebe didn't feel the same way. Chris sort of felt like family to her on days that he was actually pleasant to be around. Hell, you could even say he was like a son or nephew.

(Nephew, huh? It's funny how the answer to everything is right there in front of you. So, will the Charmed Ones find Chris before the demon does some serious damage to him? I can't make it that easy, now can I? Chris is just gonna have to suffer a little longer. I'm cruel and I love it.)


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

There will be no more updates from any of my stories for the next one or two months. I'll be taking that time to rewrite a few of my older stories to improve my current stories and plots. My writing style has changed so much since I first began at fanfiction and I need to fix my older work. A few new characters will be added and some storylines will change. So, when I do update, I suggest you re-read any stories I mark 'Rewritten'.

STORIES THAT WILL BE REWRITTEN:

**1: Forced Love In The Family**

**2: Forced Love In The Family 2**

**3: A Dangerous Life**

**4: Five Brothers**

**5: Five Brothers: A Look Into The Past**

**6: Five Brothers: A Look Into The Past – Part 2 (Both T Rated and Unrated Versions)**

Sorry about doing this to you guys. But, I personally feel it needs to be done. I've been tiptoeing around my own writing errors for too long and need to fix them. I hope you understand and like the new versions of the stories once I post them.


	8. Fans!

Hey, you guys. This is not an updated chapter. But, read it anyway or pay the price. Lol. Anyway, you all know I'm re-writing most of my stories. I'm about in the middle of each story now. So, before I finish, I'd love to know if you guys want to see anything happen in my stories or have any suggestions. I've been dying to let the fans have their say. So, send me an e-mail or review and I'll pick the ideas I like best to add to my stories. Trust that you will be credited for you help. I'm not into stealing people's creativity. Love you all. And hope to be back in the game by the beginning of the school year.


End file.
